


Day 113 - Rough and ready

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [113]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Um did I mention the sex?, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He curses and shifts his hips away from Sherlock without much success because Sherlock’s mouth keeps following every move he makes.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 113 - Rough and ready

He tries to kick Sherlock but finds his legs confined by strong hands. He pulls at the restrains over his head but they are tight. He curses and shifts his hips away from Sherlock without much success because Sherlock’s mouth keeps following every move he makes.

And by now he is hard enough to cause damage if he’d try to push Sherlock away with his hips. A small part of him alerts the rest of him to the fact that he actually _is_ moving his hips, but clearly with no intention to push Sherlock off.

And then Sherlock _stops_. Since John’s brain and body have not yet agreed on what they want the only thing he manages to do is make a gurgling noise.

Sherlock gets up and flips him around so that he can press his whole still clothed body against John’s half-naked one. His hands are on John and the friction of his suit-covered erection against John’s bum makes both men groan.

“Off”, John pants, “Get them off.”

Sherlock does, then grabs John’s hips and grinds against him, for the moment forgetting about John and concentrating only on getting off. John loves that he can make Sherlock lose focus like this.

Then Sherlock moans, there’s wetness on John’s back, skilful hands on his cock and finally everything turns bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'bruised'. 
> 
> Do I have to tell you what this is the sequel to?  
> If you want to refresh your memory, here is a [link](http://anarion.livejournal.com/51333.html#cutid1)!


End file.
